wfrrfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Rabbit
Roger Rabbit is the deuteragonist in Disney's (Touchstone's) 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit and the main protagonist in the short films and comics spun off from it. (Disney is a commercially successful production partner, and after the movie the Touchstone logo appears mostly, and not the Disney logo), Voiced by Charles Fleischer, he is the titular anthropomorphic rabbit of the film, a frantic over-anxious type who often stutters (even while he's screaming). About Roger is a slender, white rabbit with large blue eyes, pink nose, a tuft of red hair who wears red overalls, yellow gloves and polka-dot bow tie. Roger is an amalgamation of various classic cartoon characters; taking Bugs Bunny's cartoon rabbit form, Mickey's gloves and Goofy's baggy pants. Animator Richard Williams described as the process of creating Roger like an "American flag" with the red overalls, white fur and blue bow tie and american audiences would enjoy him subliminally. Roger is hyperactive, friendly, talkative, funny, a bit childlike, and not very bright at times. Roger loves to make others laugh and is good friends with the other Toons, especially Baby Herman (his Maroon Cartoons co-star) and Benny the Cab. Roger is also cowardly and greatly fears Judge Doom, the Dip, and the Toon Patrol. Despite his traditionally cartoonish behavior, Roger is aware of what people think of cartoons, facts he's voiced to Eddie, in that making people laugh is often what makes toons' lives worthwhile, but also notes that there are times when making people laugh is the only weapon toons have. He believes that if someone doesn't have a good sense of humor they're better off dead. In the film, the voice of Roger is performed by Charles Fleischer(who also voices Benny the Cab, Greasy and Psycho), who was known for electing to wear an actual rabbit costume on the set to get into the role. One of his famous traits is his voice, "P-p-p-p-p-please!". He is a white, clownish rabbit with a gap between his front teeth, a voice that resonates of Huntz Hall in The Bowery Boys, a blue Porky Pig-like bowtie with yellow polka dots, a Droopy-like hair, a Bugs Bunny-like head with blue eyes, a pink nose and round-tipped ears, red Oswald-like pants with a green patch behind and Mickey Mouse-like gloves (yellow ones). He truly loves his wife, Jessica, and always makes her laugh. Roger doesn't take well to alcoholic beverages; it's shown twice in the film that when he has consumed one, he changes color rapidly, at least one of his eyes swells, his head spins and he mumbles incoherently at a fast pace, before stretching up into the air and whistling like a steam train at a loud enough tone to shatter glass, all the while spinning around. Afterwards, his mood swings violently. Apperances Real life Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tummy Trouble Rollar Coaster Rabbit Trai Mix-Up Roger Rabbit's Toontown (comic book series) Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom (graphic novel) Who P-P-Plugged Roger Rabbit (book) Fanon How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas It's a Roger Rabbit Christmas. Roger Rabbit: The TV Show (TV series) Roger Rabbit 2 Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventures (TV series) Roger Rabbit: Life Without Eddie (comic story based on Bob Hoskin's death) Gallery Roger Rabbit/Gallery Category:Characters